Die ultimative Story von Boromir und Legolas
by Goldleaf
Summary: Nix Mary-Sue. Hier erzählen euch Boro und Leggyyyyyy grööl ihre einzige und wahre Geschichte. Beware! Take care! Pull the string! REVIEW!
1. Vorwort zur Erklärung der Tollkühn'schen...

Die wahre Geschichte von Boromir und Legolas  
  
Erzählt von ebendiesen!  
  
Vorwort: Ein gewisser Herr J.R.R. Tollkühn fand ein paar alte Schriften, die leider unvollständig - und außerdem unrichtig waren! Er übersetzte sie und brachte sie unter seinem EIGENEN Namen (!!) als "Der Herr der Ringe" auf den Büchermarkt, was ja schon eine Frechheit an sich ist. Viel schlimmer jedoch sind die eklatanten Fehler, die er der Dramaturgie halber einbaute.  
  
Nun begab es sich, dass wir, das sind Boromir von Gondor und Legolas Thranduilion, das üble Machwerk in unsere Hände bekamen. Wiss- und lesbegierig, wie wir nun mal sind, lasen wir, was der Herr Tollkühn aus unseren Erlebnissen und aus unserem (!!) Leben machte. Wir verstiegen uns sogar den FILM anzusehen, den der Herr Peter Jack-Son über das Werk des Herrn Tollkühn machte. Und, was sollen wir sagen? Wir waren SCHOCKIERT!  
  
Einige Dinge wollen wir richtig stellen, bevor wir weiter aus unserem Leben berichten. Wir werden dies in Form unserer Tagebucheinträge tun. Übrigens... wundert euch nicht... wir leben im Jahr 2002, im Vierten Zeitalter. Wir sind unsterblich. Und wie kam es dazu? Lasst es euch in diesem Prolog erklären.  
  
Als wir den Wäldern Lothlorien "Namarie!" sagten, führte uns der Weg an den Amon Hen. Dort bemächtigte sich der Ring Aragorns und er rastete vollkommen aus. Er entwendete Frodo den Einen Ring und unterlag schlussendlich einer Ork-Attacke. Gespickt mit drei Pfeilen (von denen einer aus meinem Bogen stammte, Anm. Legolas, da ich nicht ertragen konnte, wie dieser üble Schurke vor meinen Augen mit Arwen herummachte, wo er doch MIR ewige Treue versprochen hatte!!!!) schmissen wir ihn die Rauros-Fälle herunter, bevor irgendwer anders sehen konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Den Abendstern nahm Legolas an sich und schenkte ihn Boromir als Wahrzeichen der Unsterblichkeit. Seitdem durchstreifen sie die Welten, aneinander gebunden, da der Abendstern nur so lange Unsterblichkeit verleiht, wie der Geber dessen auch am Leben ist... und was sie erlebten, das hört nun.  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 2002. Wir befinden uns in einer kleinen Stadt im Süden einer Region Mittelerdes, die heutzutage "Breisgau" genannt wird. Das Land heißt nun Deutschland und der "Breisgau" grenzt an das frühere Mordor, heute "Bayern". Im Süden finden wir immer noch Ithilien, jetzt Italien genannt, im Westen liegt Frankreich, das früher Lothlorien war.  
  
Es gibt keine weiteren Elben mehr in Mittelerde - bis auf einen namens Haldir, der in den Westen segeln wollte und stattdessen in Amerika landete. Als er auf Menschen mit Pfeil und Bogen, langen Haaren und Naturverbundenheit traf, dachte er, es seien Elben. Nun ja, wie auch immer. Haldir ist in Amerika, und dies ist die Geschichte von Boromir und Legolas.  
  
Boromir: ::Zwinkert:: Legolas ::tippt:: 


	2. Boro und Lego gehen in Black Hawk down ...

Aus dem Tagebuch von Legolas Thranduilion  
  
25. Oktober 2002  
  
Heute war ich mit Boromir im Kino. Er hatte absolut keine Lust mitzugehen, aber ich zwang ihn quasi dazu. Ich weiß gar nicht, welches Druckmittel ich genau ansetzte, aber er ging mit. ::Elbenlächeln:: Ich glaube, er ging nur mit, weil er Angst hatte, ich finde mein Auto nicht mehr, wenn er nicht mitgeht. (Hm, ich wiederhole mich. Ich sollte mal ne andere Vokabel als "er GING" einsetzen, sprachgewaltig wie ich als Elb eigentlich bin!)  
  
Apropos Auto... wirklich nervig. Boromir hat immer noch keinen Führerschein. Selbst jetzt im Jahre 2002 hält es der Herr Krieger und Statthalter von Gondor nicht für nötig, die Kutsche selbst zu steuern, sondern er lässt mich das machen. Und beschwert sich auch noch darüber, wie ich fahre! Er hat wohl Angst zu sterben, dabei kann er das gar nicht, so lange er den Evenstar hat (der übrigens superaffig an ihm aussieht...).  
  
Gut, wir gingen also ins Kino. Mich gelüstete mal wieder nach einem Kriegsfilm, da es mir fehlt, mit meinen Waffen gegen ORCS!!! Und sonstige Kreaturen der Dunkelheit anzugehen. Den Film, den ich ausgesucht hatte, war "Black Hawk down" und er interessierte mich allein der Schlachtenszenen wegen, die ich erwartete zu sehen. Zugegeben, mich interessierte auch, wie ein gewisser Herr Orlando Bloom agierte, der mich in der Verfilmung des Herrn Tollkühns Herr der Ringe personifizierte (von meinem Schock, diesen blondperückten Jüngling an meiner Statt zu sehen, will ich später berichten! Das ist fast so schlimm wie Glorfindel durch Arwen ersetzt zu wissen!)  
  
Wir fanden das Kino sogar. Und es ging gleich heftigst los! Volles Gemetzel, ganz wie früher. Ich war wirklich fasziniert und traute mich gar nicht aufs Klo zu gehen, obwohl mich Boromir mit viel Coca Cola (light, weil ich auf meine Figur achten muss; mit fast 4000 ist das nicht mehr ganz so leicht wie mit 2.932!). Boromir hingegen fing nach 10 Minuten an zu gähnen und suchte die Toilette mehrfach auf, ging dann sogar "eine rauchen", wie er sich auszudrücken beliebte... (ja, das Kraut der Halblinge hat nun auch ihn im Griff!). Der Film ist durchaus sehenswert und spannend, wenngleich Boromir anderes behauptete und ihn als "überflüssiges Geballere" und "todlangweilig" bezeichnete. Boromir ist einfach nicht mehr das, was er mal war... ich füttere ihn zu gut... er ist bequem geworden auf seine alten Tage! ::seufz:: 


	3. Legolas knutscht nen Kaktus

Aus dem Tagebuch des Boromir von Gondor  
  
Legolas knutscht nen Kaktus  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, man sollte ja meinen, dass ich mich nach beinahe 800 Jahren an die Eigenheiten meines Elben gewöhnt hätte, aber eigentlich finde ich das Leben mit Legolas immer noch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Dass es als Elb eine innige Beziehung zur Natur hat ist ja schön und gut, solange er seine Bemühungen auf Essbares richtet! ( Seine selbst gezogenen Kräuter sind einfach köstlich! Ich wünschte, Sam wäre noch da und könnte uns Kaninchen mit Kräutern kochen...) Aber heute hat es mir doch wirklich die Sprache verschlagen...er hat doch tatsächlich einen Kaktus geküsst, weil der sich ein paar Blüten rausgequetscht hatte!  
  
ELBEN!!!  
  
Und die kleine Kaktuszucht umhegt er so fürsorglich wie ein Vater...konsequenter Weise nennt er die Dinger auch seine Kinder wenn er mit ihnen redet...Da soll mir noch mal einer erzählen, Elben wären keine Labersäcke! Die quatschen so viel, dass selbst die Bäume das Sprechen lernten! Ich habe ihn natürlich gewarnt, dass seine Kakteen auch noch das Sprechen lernen, wenn er so weiter macht, er wollte doch wohl keine neuen Ents erschaffen. Die Krönung war allerdings, dass der die Idee auch noch GUT fand.  
  
Jetzt hockt er da und quatscht ohne Punkt und Komma auf den armen Kaktus ein, der schon aus lauter Verzweiflung das Sprechen lernen muss um sich irgendwie verteidigen zu können.  
  
Ich könnte meinen Arsch drauf verwetten, dass das mit den Ents damals genauso war, die haben sprechen gelernt um den Elben endlich mal sagen zu können sie sollen das Maul halten und sie haben laufen gelernt um vor diesen labersüchtigen Elben fliehen zu können!  
  
ELBEN!!! 


	4. Legolas entdeckt SlashStories

28. Oktober 2002: Legolas entdeckt "Slash-Stories"  
  
Heute habe ich mit Boromir ausführlich in unseren Palantir geschaut. Boromir nennt das "Com-Puter", aber das ist Unsinn, weil ich wirklich keinen großen Vogel sehen kann, wenn ich in dieses unheilvolle Gerät blicke.  
  
Nun, bis gestern fand ich dieses Gerät nützlich, schließlich ermöglicht es mir, mit meinem Freund Haldir in Amerika zu schreiben. Leider kann ich nicht, wie bei den alten Palantiri, sein Gesicht sehen (und ich gestehe, dass es mich durchaus danach verlangen würde!), aber immerhin kann ich seine Worte lesen, wenn auch in einer seltsamen Schrift, die mit meiner wunderschönen Elbenschrift nicht viel gemein hat, aber ich beherrsche sie immerhin - schließlich bin ich sprachgewaltig und lerne schnell.  
  
Kurz und gut, heute erlitt ich einen echten Schock! Denn Boromir zeigte mir mit - wie ich fand, äußerst gemeinem Grinsen! - etwas, was ich einfach nur unglaublich fand. Ich war ja schon ziemlich verwirrt, als ich die Bücher des Herrn Tollkühn lesen musste (was DER sich so zusammenreimte... vollkommener Unsinn...), noch mehr störte auf Monate meine Nachtruhe der Film, den der Herr Jack-Son drehte (zumal mich ärgerte, ein ganzes Jahr auf die sicherlich wieder hahnebüchene Fortsetzung warten zu müssen - schon allein deshalb hahnebüchen, weil Aragorn wieder mitspielen soll, und ich erinnere mich genau, dass ich den ersten Pfeil auf ihn schoss, der ihn zu seinen geliebten Argonath senden sollte). So, aber was ich heute von Boromir gezeigt bekam, das spottet jeglicher Beschreibung! Menschen nennen das anscheinend "Slash-Stories". Boromir ließ mich etwas lesen, was mein Herz geradezu aussetzen ließ! Da erfinden Menschen anscheinend Geschichten, die in unanständiger Art und Weise an dem Rufe der Gefährten kratzen, noch schlimmer als dies der Herr Tollkühn tat! Am schlimmsten ergeht es immer mir, habe ich den Eindruck, nachdem ich so ungefähr 100 Geschichten gelesen hatte. Ich bekam doch tatsächlich den Satz zu lesen: "Legolas treibt es mit jedem bis auf den Balrog und Bill das Pony!" Unglaublich, zumal ich zu Bill dem Pony immer eine besonders herzliche Beziehung hatte! Wer denkt sich so was nur aus?  
  
Boromir machten die Geschichten um ihn herum nicht so viel aus wie mir. Ich glaube, einiges stimmt sogar, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft er sich damals auf der Wanderung verzogen hat. Mit dem Zwerg übrigens. Und wenn ich ganz ganz ehrlich bin, dann habe ich auf Aragorn auch geschossen, weil er sich an Boromir ranmachen wollte. Aber das muss er ja nicht wissen, nicht wahr? 


	5. Ja, bin ich denn ein Obstsalat? Boromirs...

Ja bin ich denn ein Obstsalat?  
  
30.10.2002  
  
Neulich war ich mit meinem Elb einkaufen. Eigentlich war mir schon klar, dass es ein Fehler ist, ihn mitzunehmen, aber er wollte unbedingt und er kann sehr überzeugend sein. Jedenfalls standen wir mit vollgeladenem Wagen an der Kasse und Legolas Blick fiel auf die Quengelware. Lautes Gekreisch :" Ohhhh, sieh mal da, Boro, Johannisbeer Kaugummi!" Oh nein, ich hatte es befürchtet! " Nein, Legolas, wir kaufen jetzt keinen Kaugummi! Und schon erst recht keinen mit Johannisbeere!" "Ich will aber!"  
  
ELBEN!!! Schlimmer als kleine Kinder, wenn sie anfangen zu quengeln!  
  
" Nein! Du hast schon Himbeer Seife und Duschgel, Brombeer Schampoo und Hautöl (Schleichwebung on-Yves Rocher-Schleichwerbung off) , Erdbeer Parfum und Kerzen mit Orangenduft. Nicht zu vergessen die Räucherstäbchen mit Blaubeere und den Erdbeerlimes und das Schampoo mit Fruchtessenzen und wenigstens zwanzig verschiedene Sorten Früchtetee! Bei Elbereth, ich komme mir langsam vor wie ein Obstsalat! Wenn ich mal was vernünftiges essen will, muss ich zu den Hobbits gehen, weil der ganze Kühlschrank vollgestopft ist mit denen Mangos und Mandarinen, Bananen und Kiwis, Fruchtjoghurts und Quarks und natürlch zehn Sorten Marmelade! Jetzt reichts! Das ist mein letztes Wort!"  
  
Schon mal versucht, großen, flehentlich blickenden Elbenaugen zu widerstehen? " Booorooo, büddeeeeee!"  
  
ELBEN!!!  
  
Wir haben den Kaugummi dann gekauft und um die Wette Blasen knallen lassen. 


	6. Boromir IST ein Obstsalat! Legolas' Rach...

Boromir ist ein Obstsalat!  
  
ACHTUNG!!!!! Für zarte Gemüter nicht geeignet. Passagen grenzen, an Fanfiction-Normen gemessen, an NC 17 ::lautes Gelächter::  
  
30. Oktober 2002, abends  
  
Nun reicht's mir aber!  
  
Immer macht sich Boromir über meine Lebensart lustig. Ich esse nun mal keine Leichen und habe selbst ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mir Salat auf den Teller lege, aber mir ständig anhören zu müssen dass meine Vorliebe für Obst lächerlich sei... die Grenze ist erreicht!  
  
Heute habe ich mir was ganz Besonderes für Boromir einfallen lassen. Ich weiß, dass er für gewisse - sagen wir mal - "Überraschungen" durchaus zu haben ist, und so ließ ich mir ein Szenario einfallen, das ihm ein für alle Male sein Gespotte im Halse stecken lassen dürfte!  
  
Als erstes bat ich ihn, sich mal unter die Dusche zu stellen, dabei sollte er bitte das Brombeer-Duschgel benutzen. :: fieses Elbengelächter!::  
  
Boromir tat auch, mit gewissem Grinsen, was ich ihn hieß. Oh, wenn der wüsste!!!! Dann lotste ich ihn in mein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Achtung, hier beginnt eine nicht ganz jugendfreie Szene, Kinder und Jugendliche unter 16 bitte bei ***************** weiterlesen!   
  
Im Schlafraum brannte bereits ein Räucherstäbchen mit Waldbeer-Aroma. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, verband ich meinem langjährigen (das kann man wohl mit Fug und Recht behaupten!) Lebensgefährten die Augen und hieß ihn auf's Bett zu liegen. Dort geschah ihm Schreckliches :: fieses Elbengelächter!!!:: ich fesselte ihn nämlich reglos auf der Bettstatt. Und dann... verteilte ich Himbeeren auf ihm und klaubte sie mit furchtbarer Langsamkeit Stück für Stück mit meinen Lippen auf, um sie zu verspeisen! Nicht genug damit - ich hatte auch noch ein Brombeer-Duftöl, mit dem ich ihn anschließend massierte (damit er sich in Sicherheit wiegen konnte....). Dann aber holte ich den EISKALTEN Erdbeerlimes und füllte seinen superempfindlichen Bauchnabel damit! Was hat er gejammert und gestöhnt! Ich hatte ernsthafte Mühe, bei allem Gezappel Boromirs, den Erdbeerlimes zu schlürfen. Dieses tat ich mehrere Male, ohne ihm etwas abzugeben, obwohl er danach begehrte! Nix da. Der krönende Abschluss war eine Dekoration mit Heidelbeermarmelade, die ich ebenfalls genüsslich auf ihm verteilte und sie ebenso genüsslich wieder ableckte.  
  
Nun wissen wir es also! Boromir IST ein Obstsalat! Und komischerweise lästert er jetzt nicht mehr ganz so arg, wenn ich mir statt eines Hühnchens lieber eine frische Mango einverleibe (nicht ganz reife Mangos schmecken so herrlich nach Tannen... ::seufz:: ich habe manchmal wirklich Sehnsucht nach dem Großen Grünen Wald....) 


	7. Der Elb das ätherische Wesenvon wegen!

Der Elb das ätherische Wesen.....von wegen!  
  
02.11.2002  
  
Ich erwähnte wohl bereits, dass mein Elb sich zu Hause hauptsächlich von Obst und Gemüse ernährt, er meint, dass er das in seinem Alter bräuchte, um seine elbisch schlanke Figur zu erhalten.  
  
Wie anders ist das aber, wenn wir auf Besuch sind, wohlmöglich noch bei Hobbits! Neulich heirateten ein Paar unserer Hobbitfreunde und das Buffet war wie immer überreichlich. Ich dachte schon, Legolas würde sich dann wohl an der Dekoration der Fleischplatten und Salate gütlich tun müssen, als ich sah, was er sich alles auf den Teller lud: Kassler und Nudelsalat, gefüllte Eier und Fisch, Käse und Brot und zum krönenden Abschluss eine riesige Portion Herrencreme!  
  
"Aha!", dachte ich. "So ist das also, meine Kochkunst ist dem Herren Elb wohl nicht gut genug!"  
  
Jedenfalls hat er sich dermaßen überfressen, dass er schwor, am nächsten Tag nichts, höchstens etwas Obst zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
Aber natürlich hatten wir noch Reste mitbekommen, so unter anderem eine ganze Schüssel der besagten Herrencreme, die ihren besonderen Geschmack durch reichlich Rum bekommt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag musste ich für gerade mal eine Stunde das Haus verlassen und als ich wieder zurück kam, hatte Legolas doch tatsächlich die ganze Schüssel Creme vertilgt und lag nun besoffen auf der Couch und grölte unflätige Lieder!  
  
Wer hat eigentlich das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, Elben seien wunderbare Dichter und Sänger? DIESER Elb jault eher wie eine Katze und seine Lieder haben generell eher fragwürdigen Inhalt!  
  
Als ich ihn zur Rede stellen wollte, rülpste er mir nur ins Gesicht und meinte dann, er müsse jetzt mal scheißen gehen.  
  
ELBEN!!! 


	8. Die Herrencreme Legolas' POV bzw DAS RE...

3.11.2002  
  
************* ACHTUNG!!! Dieser Text enthält eine NC-17-Passage, die mit ++++ gekennzeichnet ist. Alle Personen unter 18 bitte weglesen!  
  
  
  
Hobbit'sche Hochzeiten sind... wundervoll!  
  
Wenn man davon absieht, dass man ununterbrochen gezwungen wird, etwas zu essen. Aber zum Glück bin ich ein Elb und von Essen nicht zu verführen! Lieber schnappe ich etwas Luft und gehe joggen.  
  
Aber diese Herrencreme...  
  
Man nehme...  
  
1 l Milch und 3 Päckchen Vanillepuddingpulver, koche daraus einen Pudding nach Anweisung (Zucker nicht vergessen!), lasse ihn gut abkühlen. 3 Tafeln Schokolade zerhacken, 3 Becher Schlagsahne steifschlagen. Unter den Pudding 2-3 Gläschen  
  
++++++++++ NC-17-Passage, VORSICHT!!!! +++++  
  
80%igen Strohrum rühren (unter den Pudding, nicht unter die Sahne!),  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ Ende NC-17-Zone  
  
dann mit der gehackten Schokolade mischen und mit der Sahne verrühren. Guten Appetit und Namarie ;-)!  
  
Und dass ich Boromir angerülpst habe, stimmt nicht. Der ist nur neidisch, weil ich länger kann als er!!!!! 


	9. Man nennt ihn Streicher!

Man nennt ihn Streicher  
  
07.11.2002  
  
Der Herr Tollkühn hat es ja so schön beschrieben, wie die Elben die Natur lieben und mit und in ihr leben. Wahrscheinlich kannte der Herr Tollkühn meinen Elb nicht!  
  
Natur ist ja schön und gut, aber bitte nur im Sommer! Wehe das Thermometer fällt unter 20 Grad, dann hüllt sich Legolas in einen dicken grauen Kapuzenmantel und fällt bei längerem Aufenthalt im Freien in Kältestarre.  
  
Neulich wollten wir mit dem Zug nach Gondor fahren um Freunde zu besuchen. Natürlich hatte der dumme Zug erhebliche Verspätung und so mussten wir auf dem zugegebenermaßen kühlen Bahnsteig warten.  
  
Legolas setzte sich hin und fing sofort an, zu nörgeln: " Mir ist sooo kalt. Ich will hier nicht warten. Bis der Zug kommt bin ich erfroren. Das ist eine Unverschämtheit. Wenn ich meine steifgefrorenen Finger bewegen könnte, dann würde ich die alle erschießen!"  
  
Und so weiter und so weiter. Leider verfällt sein Mundwerk nicht auch in Starre! Ich bin ja sowieso der Meinung, dass Elben nur unsterblich sind, weil es viel zu kompliziert wäre, sie zum schweigen zu bringen!  
  
ELBEN!!!  
  
Wie auch immer, ich konnte es jedenfalls nicht mehr mit anhören und ging also los, meinem Elb einen heißen Kaffee zu besorgen. Als ich nach 10 Minuten zurück kam, hatte er sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und von ferne , mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sah er aus wie Streicher in Bree. Es fehlte nur noch die glimmende Pfeife. Mit den Worten: " Man nennt ihn Streicher!" , überreichte ich ihm den Kaffee, setzte mich und ignorierte seine bösen Blicke. :kicher: 


	10. Legolas feiert Advent

Legolas möchte ein Weihnachtsgesteck kaufen  
  
30. November 2002  
  
Heute war ich in der Stadt, weil morgen die Menschen beginnen sich auf ein Fest vorzubereiten, das sie Weihnachten nennen. Ich habe bis heute noch nicht so recht begriffen, was sie da eigentlich feiern, es ist mir auch egal, was mir gefällt sind die vielen Kerzen und glitzernden Kugeln, und die Kekse, die die Menschen immer in großen Mengen backen. Am bestern schmecken mir die von meiner besten Freundin Dagi, die bäckt so tolle Orangen-Schokolade-Kekse.  
  
Ja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich wollte eine Kerze kaufen, wie sie die Menschen jetzt abbrennen - mit viel Grün drumrum, roten Kügelchen und goldenem Trara. Zu diesem Zwecke ging ich in einen Blumenladen, der genau so dekoriert war, wie ich mir das so vorstellte. Kaum war ich in diesem Laden, hörte ich Geraune allerorten! Die Pflanzen sprachen mit mir! Und ganz besonders eine - ein wundervoller Weihnachtskaktus mit lachsfarbenen Blüten. Nun besitze ich ja bereits zwei wundervolle Weihnachtskaktusse, einen mit pinken Blüten und einer mit rosafarbenen, ganz zart, fast weiß. Aber in Lachs habe ich sie noch nie blühen gesehen! Ich habe ihn angeblickt, ihn hochgehoben und - er war einfach wundervoll!!! So sagte ich ihm, wie wunderschön er sei, und bevor ich mich besinnen konnte, hatte er - DINGE! - in mein Ohr geflüstert... Dinge, denen ich wirklich nicht widerstehen konnte (und auch nicht wollte!) So sprach ich zu ihm, dass ich ihn jetzt mit zu mir nehmen würde, dass er der Meine sein würde auf ewig und ich ihn lieben und ehren würde bis an sein Ende, das noch sehr lange aussteht, denn eine Pflanze in den Händen eines Elben ist nahezu unsterblich!  
  
Nun ja. Man beobachtete mich bei meinem Gespräch. Mitleidige Blicke wurden mir zugeworfen, als ich meinen Hübschen in den Arm nahm und bezahlte ( was ich übrigens skandalös finde, dass man Pflanzen bezahlen muss, man macht sie dadurch käuflich, dies ist gegen ihre Ehre und Würde!).  
  
Ich flüsterte meinem neuen Liebling zu, dass wir nicht auf die Menschen achten würden, was die so von uns denken, und als wir den Laden verließen, dachte ich nur... ihr Menschen, wie würdet ihr erst gucken, wenn ihr gehört hättet, was ER mir zugeflüstert hat!  
  
:: breites Elbengrinsen :: 


	11. Legolas und der Flohmarkt

Legolas und der Flohmarkt  
  
Neulich besuchte ich mit Legolas zusammen einen grossen Flohmarkt. Ich wollte einige nützliche Gegenstände für unsere  
  
Küche erstehen und hatte mein Augenmerk daher auf die entsprechenden Stände gerichtet.  
  
Doch immer wieder wurde ich in meiner Konzentration durch Zurufe von Legolas gestört.  
  
" Sieh mal da, Boro, ein Palantir!"  
  
" Vorsicht, Legolas, nicht anfassen, wer weiss, wer da am anderen Ende ist!"  
  
Es war dann aber doch nur eine einfache Kristallkugel.  
  
" Da, Boro, dein Schild! Ich dachte, den hättest du verloren?"  
  
"Hab ich ich auch, Legolas, und zwar extra. Ich war froh, das dämliche Teil endlich los zu sein! Und DAS da ist nur eine sehr  
  
grosse und sehr hässliche Deckenlampe."  
  
Aber es war schon erstaunlich, was man so alles an mittelerdischen Artefakten auf diesem Flohmarkt sehen konnte.  
  
Schwerter, Hörner, Stäbe, Dolche und so weiter. Man könnte eine halbe Armee dort ausrüsten.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ich tatsächlich einen Stand gefunden, der einige schöne Schüsseln und Töpfchen verkaufte für die eher  
  
hobbitische Einrichtung unserer Küche. Ich hatte gerade bezahlt, als ich einen spitzen Schrei hörte. Zuerst dachte ich,  
  
Legolas wäre in gefahr und deshalb lief ich eiligst dorthin um meinem Elben beizustehen, er befand sich jedoch in bester  
  
Gesundheit.  
  
Legolas hatte doch tatsächlich einen Stand gefunden der kleine Figuren verkaufte, die unseren Ebenbildern in der Verfilmung  
  
unseres Lebens nachempfunden waren. Freudig erregt kaufte Legolas einen Gandalf und einen Frodo. Den Gandalf konnte   
  
ich ja noch verstehen, aber Frodo? Ich hatte den Elben ja schon immer in Verdacht, ein pervy Hobbitfancier zu sein!  
  
Elben!  
  
Als wir nach einigen Stunden wieder nach Hause fuhren, hatten wir den Kofferraum vollgepackt mit nützlichen Gegenständen  
  
und einigen Teilen elbischer Gewandung. Nicht, dass Legolas Kleiderschrank sowieso schon völlig überfüllt ist! Aber er   
  
musste unbedingt noch einige Pullover und Jacken kaufen. Die kalte Jahreszeit naht und Legolas ist ja soooo empfindlich !  
  
Elben! 


	12. Boro und Lego im Kino: Vol 2

Boromir und Legolas gehen ins Kino - neverending Story, dieses Mal: Teil 2

Im Oktober 2003

Ich habe Boromir mal wieder überreden können, mit mir ins Kino zu gehen! Nach dem letzten Desaster, wir erinnern uns, Black Hawk down, bei dem nicht nur die Hubschrauber abstürzten wie die Fliegen, nachdem Boromir seine Räucherstäbchen Marke "Weißer Baum von Gondor" abgeräuchert hat, sondern auch meine Laune, da Boromir ja offenbar ein sehr sensibler Charakter ist und ein wenig Kriegslärm so gar nicht vertragen kann, habe ich einen netten Film für uns ausgesucht. 

"Fluch der Karibik" hieß er und sollte sehr lustig sein!

Genau das Richtige für meinen alten Haudegen, ein wenig was zu lachen, eine Flasche Cola in die Hand gedrückt, ein wenig von diesen Erdnüssen in Schokolade, die so bunt in allen Farben leuchten (als ob man das im Kino sieht bzw. um dies genauer zu spezifizieren, ob das ein MENSCH im Kino sieht, ein Elb sieht das natürlich mit seinem scharfen Elbenauge!), und schon ging's los. 

War das witzig! 

Gleich am Anfang kam eine Vorschau, die fand ich sehr interessant. Da hat ne Blonde mit einem Schwert um sich gehauen und ich war mir ganz sicher, das ist Eowyn von Rohan! Den Film muss ich auch sehen, hab ich beschlossen und für mich im stillen Kämmerlein meines elbischen Gehirnes, das mir jeglichen Filofax ersetzt, den Boromir ständig benutzt (MENSCHEN!), notiert. 

"Film mit Eowyn ansehen." 

Dann kam der Fluch der Karibik.

Nur, dieser Orlando Bloom spielte schon wieder mit, der, der es wagte, MICH (!!!) im Herrn der Ringe zu personifizieren, dieses Bürschchen da, der glaubt, er wüsste, wie ein Elb wie ICH aussähe. Naja, er hat sich ja auch dumm genug angestellt, der Welpe, wie sie ihn nannten, ganz zu Recht. Und ich fand Barbossa richtig toll, aber ich hab mich bemüht, das Boromir nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, sonst zieht er mich damit wieder auf wie damals mit Aragorn.

Joho, ja, ich fand den Film wirklich so richtig lustig! Und hab ein neues Lieblingswort: Spezifizieren. Ich spezifiziere jetzt einfach alles, hab ich beschlossen, das passt zu einem Elben, schließlich sind wir differenzierte, intelligente und weise Wesen! Die spezifizieren bestimmt ständig. 

Dann kamen wir zu einem spontanen Beschluss. Boromir fand die Eowyn auch schon immer richtig gut und es war ganz leicht, ihn dazu zu überreden, einfach im gleichen Kino sitzen zu bleiben und die Vorstellung danach auch noch anzusehen! 

10 Minuten nach dem Fluch der Karibik schauten wir uns also das nächste lustige Filmchen an. 

Die Eowyn hat ganz schön um sich gehauen!

Bei der Trauuung mit Faramir muss mächtig was schief gelaufen sein damals, denn irgendwie kam wohl ein eifersüchtiger Ex daher und hat die ganze Gesellschaft umgelegt. Ich kenn das ja von früher, da kamen immer Orks!!!!!!!, wenn man heiraten wollte, deswegen bin ich ja auch noch ledig, zumindest benutze ich das gerne als Ausrede, und den Eomer, den ich gerne gehabt hätte, den hat ja dieser andere Elb abkassiert, diese Blondine aus Imladris, naja, ich hab mich ja mit Boromir getröstet, aber dass es seinem Bruder so schlecht ergangen ist, hat uns erst dieser Film gezeigt. Eowyn hat es aber überlebt und wie sie halt so ist, sie hat sich richtig gerächt. 

Die hätte es auch mit ner ganzen Herde Orks!!!!! aufgenommen! 

Und das Blut hat gespritzt, wie damals, bei den Uruk-Hais!

Boromir hat, und das hat mich am allermeisten gewundert, zugeguckt und ist nicht, wie man das ja von ihm eine kennt, wenn es besonders heftig wird, "eine rauchen gegangen". Das Kraut der Halblinge hat er dieses Mal kein einziges Mal gebraucht, also ich versteh den Guten ja so gar nicht, denn die Eowyn, die hat ganz schön zugehauen! Da ging es fast so zu wie in einer Geschichte, die jemand geschrieben hat, in diesem Fanfiction.net, wo Gliedmaßen ständig durch die Gegend fliegen und Blut spritzt, in Fontänen. Hat man alles gesehen, das hat ja der Peter Jackson nicht so richtig verfilmt gehabt, wenn ich dran denke, wie der Aragorn dem Lurtz, der ja angeblich Boromir getötet hat, den Arm abgehauen hat, da hat der was falsch gemacht, die Orks!!!!! haben ja auch jede Menge Blut, wenn ich da dran auch nicht mehr so gerne denken möchte. 

Irgendwann hat Boromir angefangen zu lachen, weil er was lustig fand. 

Ich fand nicht lustig, dass keine dieser Erdnüsse mehr da waren, ohne die macht es auch keinen Spaß, Filme zu gucken, wo die Eowyn so richtig zuhaut. 

Der Film war irgendwann leider zu Ende, mittendrin, und soll weitergehen, irgendwann. Ich kann solche Filme ja gar nicht ausstehen und wär am liebsten so lange sitzen geblieben, bis er weitergeht, aber Boromir hat mir erklärt, das wäre erst im nächsten Jahr der Fall und ich soll doch mit ihm nach Hause kommen, er würde auch was kochen, da hab ich mich überzeugen lassen. 

Aber ich guck den zweiten Teil auch noch, wo die Eowyn so richtig zuhaut! 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

(Wer ihn auch gucken will und noch nicht weiß, welchen Film Boromir und Legolas gesehen haben: Es war "Kill Bill", der neue Film von Tarantino, und es ergeht massive Warnung an alle sanften Gemüter, er ist frei ab 18 und Leute, die mit Boromir und Legolas im Kino waren, haben es mittendrin verlassen, dies sei euch von Goldleaf gesagt! Also Vorsicht.)


End file.
